Elisabet Grimm
'Elisabet 'Wytch' Grimm ' ''' Statistics' *'Real Name:' Lyra Thu (known only by the Ordo Malleus and herself) *'Height: 1.62 meters *'''Rank: Lieutenant Commander, Wing Captain and First Officer of the Purpose *'Date of Birth: '''Unknown *'Homeworld: The Devout Pilgrim (Hulked/Lost to Daemons) '''History Elisabet's personal record indicates that her name was issued after the loss of her homeship. The Devout Pilgrim, a ship destined to bring psykers and supplies for use by the Imperium from beyond known space suffered a tragic breach at warp. The young woman was one of the handful of survivors found on board and endured further trauma from her investigation/interrogation before being released for medical care. The ordeal left severe burns and lacerations on her back, torso, and arms. She was registered as a known psyker and sanctioned as a 'non-threat' by Imperial forces during her recovery. Grimm remained in space after the incident and continued to be emotionally distant in the years after. At the age of fifteen, Grimm enlisted and became a Fury pilot during the Ork invasion of sector 657 and it's colony. The young woman and her interceptor (known as The Black's Reckoning) earned high recognition and promotion to both a lieutenant in rank and wing commander. Her wing of interceptors helped to cripple the Ork bombardments and put a halt to their invasion within the sector. Despite her desire to remain a pilot, she was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and given a position aboard one of the blockade running frigates within the fleet. Grimm would serve through another campaign aboard The Devoted before she was discharged and contracted herself out to a Rogue Trader and his antiquated frigate. Seeking to embrace the black beyond known space, Grimm signed on with her current military rank and earned her place as the ship's primary pilot and voidmistress. The True Story (ICly unknown) Elisabet was born much like any other voidborn. Named Lyra Thu by her parents, Lyra learned piloting from an early age thanks to her parents being shuttle pilots and mechanics themselves. Even at an early age Lyra showed an aptitude necessary for fighter flight capability, something she had proven before the ship's final voyage into the warp. Lyra, like her family, were devout in their faith and always took the utmost precaution in preparing for this voyage. Sabotage by a secret cult disrupted the geller fields and led to the incursion of warp anomalies in key locations. Lyra and her family were among the many herded to safe areas as the rest of the crew fought against the warp daemons. Outmatched from the start, Lyra's family fell victim to the daemons. Lyra in one final act of survival drew the bolt weapon from one of the dead commanders and fired it at the beasts that were coming for her. All she felt in the next few moments was unearthly pain and blackness...a bitterness and hatred for what they had taken from her. She awoke alone and in unending pain. She was alone in a sealed off cargo hold with some food and water. For days at a time she simply floated along with the bolt pistol still in hand. Eternity passed for her as she conserved what food and water she had. The wounds turned into scars as she remained alone. Life or death no longer had any value as she simply continued to exist. The screams and howls became echoes and then nothing. After an eternity of silence the sounds of explosions and fighting surfaced again. Lyra listened in silence as the sounds grew closer to her hold. The doors finally gave way as she simply watched while floating in the middle of the room. The men took her into custody and began their interviews, torture, and investigation. The records aboard the ship were damaged so despite the girl's fervent please to her identity they could only surmise she was in fact the psyker Elisabet Grimm who fit what they could find in the records. Given her clearance for sanctioning and release, Elisabet Grimm was given her full (at least as accurate as it could be) record and sent on to enlist in the Imperial Navy. The truth to who Elisabet truly is lies hidden forever as the ramblings of a child who suffered far too much trauma to ever truly remember who she was. Grimm's Sheet